Strange Bedfellows
by Alice Hunt
Summary: Hardy Boyz incest slash! if u don't like don't read!


Strange Bedfellows

Matt/Jeff Hardy Incest Slash, Also Other Hardy Boy/Boy Slash

DISCLAIMER: I have no affiliation with the Hardys or WWE...so don't get your panties in a bunch and sue my ass.

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT RATED: R / NC-17..Contains graphic incest between bros, graphic sex between boys...don't like don't read!

Thais is my first ever fanfic and first time writing so much in a while, so I probably really suck! Sorry! One shot!

**Prologue **

I never thought things would turn out like this. I'm not really sure how it all happened, but I know I never expected _this_. I lay here in bed beside you, still knotted up inside and heaving into the silence as I grip these cheap hotel sheets, trying to process what just happened in my head. My mind is going in too many different directions to follow just one; it's all a blur of sweat and youthful infatuation. I keep telling myself it was all the drinking. That I have no hunger for you; all my adolescent years of lusting were just misguided hormones... it was the alcohol talking...

My mind wanders back to when we were kids. Even then the lines were blurred. We slept in the same bed for so long, and even when Mom would put us in separate beds we'd wait till she and Dad had gone to bed and I'd sneak over to yours and fall asleep with you. We'd talk for hours. You'd always fall asleep first and I'd watch you in silent bliss. You were beautiful to me, even at that young age. I knew I was, well, off. That I was attracted to you in some way I didn't want to accept. I never thought you shared those feelings, but sometimes I was confused. You'd touch me in some way, or look at me in a way that would drive me insane. Those dark eyes of yours inspired many a wet dream, whether I would own up to them or not...

It was a dark and mysterious path that brought us here. I have had bad drugs, worse sex, and sleepless nights. But know, as I lay here flesh to flesh with you, my brother, I think back to what has happened and it makes a little sense...

**Chapter One **

I was fifteen. You were seventeen. We still had that shitty trampoline ring out back that we put so much effort into once upon a time. We still practiced on it every chance we got with Shannon and the rest of the gang. I remember it was almost summer, it was hot as hell outside and you had drug me out to practice some more on that goddamned trampoline.

"Matt," I gasped, "can we PLEASE go in the house? It's fuckin' hot out here." I looked up at you from the position on my back that you so pleasantly put me in. Sweat gleamed on your forehead and soaked through your shirt. I was breathless as it was and you weren't helping in the slightest. I shook the thoughts from my head. Shannon and the guys all chimed in on my behalf until, finally, you grudgingly gave in. As we traipsed into the house, you peeled the shirt from off your back and tossed it aside, mumbling something about hitting the shower. My mind wandered to other, _wetter _things. I squirmed uncomfortably on the couch, finally fixing my gaze on Shannon. He was a year younger than I was and none of the other guys really cared much for him. But I saw potential in him. His longish blonde hair and baby blues were a wonderful distraction and pleasing contrast from my turmoil about you. I liked to hit on him. He just seemed so...innocent. I playfully teased him about his femme looks with a hand in my pocket, grasping the concealed bulge in my jeans that grew with my guilty thoughts of you in the shower paired with the alluring visual of Shannon's pouting lips.

The other guys soon left, which I was thankful for, leaving me and Shannon alone in the living room. I pushed him playfully with my foot and his laughs and halfhearted threats enthralled me. We spoke lightly of the usual things; wrestling, baseball, wrestling, girls...I turned the conversation into a different place.

"Shan, what do you think about guys?" He was silent. Then he replied quietly.

"What about 'em?"

I smiled. My hand left my pocket. "Like...do you ever wonder what's it's like? To fuck another guy?" Silence.

"W-why? Have y-you?" I crossed my arms and smiled before replying.

"Yeah...a little bit...you aren't a little curious?" Shannon kind of nodded, flushing slightly.

"Come here," I commanded throatily. Shannon listened. He was always so submissive. I unzipped my fly and unbuttoned my pants. My cock was already stiff, thanks to dreams of you, and I smiled as I pulled it out. "Why don't you give me a little head, hmm?" Shannon's blue eyes widened as he looked at me then to my cock in front of him. I smiled reassuringly and stroked myself slowly, still gazing confidently at Shan. He flushed deeply and with virginal grace and hesitation slipped my cock into his mouth. He needed quite a bit of direction, but once he got the hang of it, I sat back, my fingers curled in his hair thinking only of you. If only it were you with your tongue sliding and wrapping around my cock, your fingers grazing my hipbones. I came thinking guiltily of you; Shannon swallowed. I gasped my gratitude and zipped myself up, standing on shaking legs. I just couldn't resist his innocent gaze; I pulled him up to my bedroom. I never really meant to fuck him, but, god, those lips! And he just looked so damn good bent over my bed, his face contorted in pleasure and pain. And he _felt_ so goddamn good with my cock thrusting in and out of his tight, reluctant ass as he writhed and screamed into the pillows, arching his back and begging for mercy...

We were done by the time you got out of the shower. Shannon was already dressed and gone, and I was sitting on the couch, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. You looked at me and smiled slightly.

"What's up with you?" I simply grinned up at you. Oh, only if you knew.

"Nothing...just...relaxed, is all." You simply grunted a response and sat beside me. Your hair was still wet and you smelled so fucking good. My cock twitched at the mere sight of you. You watched the television blankly. I watched your tongue flick listlessly at your bottom lip, lusting for just a taste of you. I let my eyes rove over your dark features. I tried to restrain my urge to stroke your hair but my attempts were in vain. I reached out and began to run my pale, slender fingers through your dark, slightly curly hair. You hardly seemed to take notice. You finally tore your gaze from the television and looked questioningly at me. "Tangles. They're driving me crazy..." I smiled in my reply. You just looked back to that damnable television. I sighed ever so softly as I shamelessly felt your hair entwined with my fingers. Jesus, even your hair did things to me! My jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight just as you rose and roamed off to your room. I glared after you in silent frustration. I retreated to the bathroom, then soon after to my room where I fell to sleep on a bed that still smelled intoxicatingly of Shannon and sex.

**Chapter Two **

I tormented myself over the next several of days. Shannon became my little plaything; he did as he was told and for a while his readiness to please amused me. But his lack of resistance soon grew boring. I strung him along, hoping desperately that you'd somehow become jealous. I remember one night you had been out with friends and my desire for your jealousy drove me to ravish Shannon on your bed. You had known nothing of my tryst with Shan of course, until then. You came home late, and there we were: Shannon belly to the bed gasping and shuddering in ecstasy and me balls deep inside him just about to explode. I looked at you and grinned; you looked at me confused. You said my name and I was gone: I cummed so hard I thought I'd pass out or die from the pleasure of it all. I pulled out slowly from Shan who groaned and was still shivering and spasming, spilling his wad onto your twisted bed-sheets.. You stared at us, astonished. I couldn't tell if you were turned on or just angry or maybe both, but damn you looked good. You stayed calm, whichever it was, and simply told me that you would be using my bed tonight. That definitely got my juices flowing, no pun intended. I said all right and got up slowly. I threw Shannon his clothes and told him to clear out. As always, he obeyed. I went to get cleaned up. In the shower I thought of nothing but you, replacing Shan's bucking body with yours, his muffled cries with your voice. I learned about the wonders of using soap as a lubricant and shamelessly pleasured myself to your image.

After my shower I peeked into my bedroom. There you were, lying with your back to the door in my bed. I silently made my way in a shut the door behind me, slipping effortlessly into bed behind you, smilingly contentedly as I felt your nude flesh against mine.

"Jeff, what the fuck was that all about? Are you a fag or what?" Your sudden words startled me. I thought quietly and answered calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Matt. Considering I was fucking Shan on your bed and all..." You sighed. You turned to face me; my heart skipped a beat.

"Fine, whatever... just why _my_ bed?" You laughed slightly and ruffled my wet hair. I smiled at you. God, I wanted to kiss you. I silently chastised myself. I began to think a little more clearly. You were my brother... why did I want you so badly? I began to feel a little guilty all of a sudden. These last couple of days I had lusted so terribly for you. Why? I had always wanted you on some level... just lately it became clear just how. You shivered slightly and pressed closer to me. We were both stark naked. I began to notice an uncontrollable flush overtaking my body. You were talking to me in a low whisper but I couldn't hear what you said; I could only feel your hot breath on my skin and the blood rushing down to my cock. I tried to will myself _not _to go hard, but you just had to drape your arm over my waist. You were so close I know you could feel my stiffness; I could feel my cock pressing gently into your stomach. You just looked at me with those eyes and kind of grinned. I began to stammer;

"M-matt...I-I uhh, well, I'll g-go take, uh, take care of ¾" You cut me off by grasping my cock in your hand. I gasped and squirmed as you began to slide your hand from the base up the shaft, rubbing the tip with your thumb. "M-matt... what are y-you doing?" You shushed me and began to pump my cock slowly at first in your hand. I moaned quietly and you quickened the pace. In no time you had me almost screaming; I was thrusting my hips up, bucking almost uncontrollably, fucking my cock into your hand. Soon I was cumming harder than ever before, biting ruthlessly into your shoulder as I screamed and bucked erratically. You had fastened your mouth around my cock as I came, milking my orgasm with hands as well as lips. After what seemed like an eternity of unbearable bliss, you loosened your grip and my breathing returned to normal, and all I could do was stare at you.

"Matt... what the fuck did you just do... and _goddamn _where did you learn to do it!" You just laughed at me an licked the cum from your lips: unbelievably sexy.

"Just picking up where Shan left off... don't mention it." You grinned again sexily and closed your dark eyes. You went to sleep. I lay awake playing what just happened over and over again in my head. I was more confused than ever before.

**Chapter Three **

A couple of years passed. I kept fucking Shannon. You kept fucking with my head. After that first night of sexual bliss, you became distant for a few weeks. Then suddenly, you were slipping into the shower with me to give me the most amazing head I have ever gotten. Things were never definite between us, and we never discussed what happened. And three years later at two days shy of eighteen, I still had it bad for you. We were about to leave to go on the road with the WWF, our lifelong dream. Shan was on me like white on rice, begging me not to go. I knew I shouldn't have strung him along all these years by fucking him and letting him think he was the only boy I was having sex with. But finally, the day came to leave. We had only been on the road an hour or two but I was drifting in and out of sleep. You woke me up when we reached our destination; a hotel. We got a room (you slyly booked a single bed) and made ourselves at home. I sat there, looking at you fiddle with the television, still lusting for you as bad as I did at fifteen. You turned to me and smiled.

"It's pretty late...maybe we should get to bed...?" You smiled gently at me with a arched eyebrow. Goddamn you were sexier than ever. I numbly stripped down to my boxers and forgot to breathe as you did the same. We lay side by side in silence. Not much had changed in the last three years. You were quiet and I was latently frustrated. You looked at me and whispered sweetly;

"Want a drink?" I nodded, staring fixedly at you. You produced tequila magically from somewhere and poured the drinks. We drank, we talked; time flew and soon the bottle came up empty. I had ended up in your arms, squirming helplessly as you whispered devilishly filthy things in my ear; my cock was by now no stranger to your lustful charms and seemed to never tire of them as it made its presence known, stirring stiffly against the material of my boxers.

In three years your lips and hands had traveled every inch of my body yet we had not committed the ultimate sin; incestuous sex. The one thing my body cried out for most you denied me of; countless nights, as you pleasured me mercilessly I had begged you to fuck me, to come inside me deep and hard. You denied me wordlessly. But that night there was something different in your touch.

You whispered to me; unintelligible things, my head was so lost in the lust I couldn't comprehend your words. The tequila ran through me and I was twisting and moaning in your arms without even the slightest touch from your hand. Your thrilling fingertips grazed my cock through the light material; I moaned your name. Before I knew it your hands were stripping away the boxers and in my passion I ripped yours from your body, my hands grasping tightly the treasure which I found. I caressed your cock and loved it; I nuzzled it and sucked you off contentedly, almost cumming as you groaned and thrashed about beautifully. Your finger found my hole and wormed its way inside. I bit down forcefully on the pulsing velvet head of your cock and moaned my approval. Another two fingers found their way inside and felt around, pressing on the tightened muscle until I relaxed. I nearly screamed as you positioned yourself behind me and eased your slippery cock in. I finally felt full and complete as you didn't just fuck me; you made love to me as my lover, my best friend, and my brother.

Fin...

Sorry it sux or whatever

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
